


Pink Lipstick

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Works of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [4]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: On the surface, she is Lacus Clyne. But even though the mirror shows her Lacus, inside she is still Meer Campbell. And no amount of Lacus-pink lipstick can change that. (a Meer introspective drabble)





	Pink Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Edit and repost from my Athrun RP account. Based on a prompt from ethie-chan: "Sgathan: mirror (Lacus Clyne and Meer Campbell)"  
> Originally posted August 25, 2013. Link: http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/59297143637/sgathan-mirror-lacus-clyne-and-meer-campbell

Sometimes Meer still couldn’t believe it. When she spoke, Lacus Clyne spoke. When she walked, Lacus Clyne walked. When she blinked… Well, she wasn’t 100% sure, because her eyes were closed, but since she was now Lacus, logic dictated that when she blinked, Lacus blinked.

She tried hard to be Lacus in public. She was only Meer when she wrote in her journal, which she kept because she always had and she would want to remember all this someday, when Lacus Clyne came back for real.

There was part of her that hoped “someday” would never come. 

And then it did. 

She choked on screen when Lacus appeared with the Orb Representative. That was how everyone knew she was fake, she thought. The real Lacus would never choke. She would continue with calm and reassure the people. Meer wished at that moment that she had taken Athrun’s hand on that rainy night, had given up being Lacus and went back to being Meer.

She was struggling to be Lacus when Sarah told her to go to the amphitheatre. Sarah called her Lacus but she didn't feel like it anymore. Meer was too close to the surface, alone and scared where Lacus should be serene. But she struggled on. Her hand trembled when she put on her make-up, wanting to look the part. But the Lacus that looked back at her in the mirror was sad and frowning, and she smudged her lipstick.

Meer put on the pale pink she’d originally bought because it reminded her of Lacus. The color would be forgiving of any mistakes.

Then she saw Athrun, and Lacus herself. Lacus looked at her with such kind eyes, but her words cut to the quick. She wasn’t really Lacus. Lacus looked back at her from her mirror, walked when she walked, and blinked when she blinked, but it was still Meer that spoke and thought and was terrified when Lacus was calm.

Her mirror was twisted. Her feelings, expressions, words were all wrong. Not even the pink lipstick was right.


End file.
